Let Us Meet Again
by kakashidiot
Summary: SakujuSeiran, MeshouSeiran. Sakujun's death doesn't remove Seiran's memories of a dark time in his life. Angst. Rated for MATURE content! RandR!


**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Pairing: Sakuju/Shuu, Ryuuki/Shuu, Sakuju/Seiran, Meshou/Seiran_**

**_Genre: Angst! Character death!_**

**_Warning: non-consensual action at Seiran's expense (and some at Sakujun's expense)...and slight OOC-ness... I think... at any rate... don't flame if you don't like the genre or pairing! Constructive crit concerning characterization is WELCOMED! and of course, rants on favorite bishies!_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**_italics: Seiran's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Let Us Meet Again: He Takes That Hand

Seiran slowly opened his eyes, blearily- letting the rush of sensations sweep over him. Moving was useless -

So he lay there, collecting his thoughts -

_Where am I?_

The cold ground's dampness now seeping into his clothes and, as he looked down - the red stains on his jacket, pants and hands - brought back a host of unwanted memories.

He shut his eyes again willing it all to be just another bad dream.

But he remained there -

_So it was all true..._

Waking up to rough hands shaking him, his mother crying, the stern face of his father and the sneers of his brothers as he proudly walked out past the palace doors. He was an exile now - unwanted, saved only bcause of his father's mercy. He left, head held high with the promise to survive. He would survive - he would be fine. He was Prince Seien, no matter what - and his mother was his prime responsibility now. Even though she repudiated him over and over.

Lying there, he sighed.

_Mother is dead now. It's just me... I couldn't protect her - nor could I protect Ryuuki..._

_Ryuuki... I hope he's okay..._

It was even more depressing to think of his little brother now fully at the mercy of the Empress and her sons.

"How pathetic," a soft voice sighed. "He looked so brave fighting and all - but now..." Seiran's eyes flew open and he sprung to his feet, grabbing his sword deftly.

Then slowly lowered it at the sight of a small horse and beautiful young man astride it - not much older than himself, he thought.

_Fifteen... sixteen..._

"Who are you?" he growled defensively.

"Hmmm... do you need to know?" asked the beautiful one, tilting his head thoughtfully.

Seien watching the long, peach colored hair fall over an expensive cloak, the well-kept hands holding the reins tightly... could only guess.

_A noble's son for sure..._

"You're -"

"Immaterial, as I said... but you... are infinitely more interesting... Royalty... I take it?"

"And?" Seien's heart skipped a beat. "Try attacking me and you'll be dead."

"I'm sure," the cool voice continued placidly. "Which is why I think helping you to the nearest city would be good. Brown Province is just over those mountains... my home is not far off. Please come with me as far as you wish - and take your ease."

"Why are you helping me?" Seien growled.

"Hmmmmmm..." Sakujun tilted his head, looking at the prince coyly through his long lashes. "I don't know... you tell me..."

Seien waited.

Sakujun sighed.

"I was wishing for something exciting to happen. This is as good as any... Let's say we cut a deal."

"Deal?"

"I tell you my first name, you tell me your first name."

A pause.

Then: "Sakujun."

"Sei...ran..."

"Hmmm... Well, then... Seiran... why don't you come?" Sakujun reached out a hand. "Perhaps you will find me some excitement in return for my charity... let us see how long we can walk the same path together."

Seien took it.

-

The rancid smell of bear meat mixed with sake - made Seiran gag. But the large calloused hand slipping into his pants, touching him -

It angered him.

Certainly, he had lost his power - but not his voice. And although pride silenced his tongue - Seiran fought silently in the dark. It was a battle he could not afford to lose. Already his slim wrists had been pinned down together - andno matter how much he twisted and bucked, Meshou's hard (much older and experienced) body managed to keep the Prince pinned. The thieves' leader was sure - was certain of the Prince's silence - he understood pride.

Seiran was glad he'd been turned around - at least this way he'd not have to face the mockery. Two large fingers slid down his penis carelessly - withdrew - then spreading his buttocks, rimmed his puckered entrance. Stifling a moan, Seiran bit his lip and then, in a final desperate attempt to break free - he bit down hard on his captors wrist. Blood and flesh crunched hard in the silence - Meshou yowled. Jerking away, Seiran, gasping, scrambled out of the tent. His skin now felt as dirty as the mud under his feet - but all that seemed to matter to him was getting away from it all.

Away from the sneers. From the laughter and the insinuations - and the knowing looks of the men. Away from Meshou's eyes, prying hands and - his hard length pressing down - in - Trembling hands pulling his torn shirt and pants closed, Seiran stumbled away from the camp.

_I - I_

_I can't..._

Stifling sobs that were rising tot he surface, Seiran through unbidden tears tried to find the nearest path to Kinka. Once in the big city, he could become anonymous - once there he could get lost... Staring blindly out into the night, chest heaving, hair messy, clothes hanging off his body, Seiran felt so alone -

_Nobody is here -_

_Nobody -_

_Nobody can hear me... _

_So this is what little brother felt - but now -_

_We don't even have each other..._

_Ryuuki... I've lost my path -_

_I can't come home..._

-

"It's that little pup..." A cool voice laughed airily. "Except not so little anymore... But... perhaps just as lost."

Seiran looked up and glared.

_Who was that?_

His memory was fuzzy...

_Someone - Sa-something..._

_Saku-_

"Sakujun," the young man smiled slowly, tapping a brightly colored lip.

"Sakujun,' Seiran repeated sourly, as if tasting lemons.

"Ooooohhhh... That doesn't sound good..." The noble tilte dhis head. "How about some refreshments, a place to stay and... new clothes?"

Sakujun stared at the man, eyes trying to pierce the light, unfathomable eyes above him.

"No strings attached?" he asked finally.

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I don't know... today was twice as boring as the usual... besides - I feel bad. I thought Meshou was going to take care of you... but obviously - you've fallen into some bad company. Perhaps... I mistook his character?"

"Meshou..." gritted out Seiran. "When I find him..."

"Yes, yes," Sakujun smiled. "But more time for talk and explanations later - let's get you inside before it gets darker out here... I'm sure you don't want to spend most of your day sleeping in an alleyway..."

He reached out a hand -

And Seiran took it.

-

After having a bath and finding suitable clothing for Seiran from Sakujun's rather bizarre wardrobe (rather difficult since alot of the robes were too fancy for Seiran's taste), the two young men adjourned to the dinner table. Leaving choice bits out, Seiran described his life and adventures with Meshou's growing gang. It had been exhilerating and fun - for the most part - until Meshou had begun to make advances.

"So your blad has not gotten rusty," Sakujun smiled.

Seiran, watching the slim hands toy with the small sake cup, wondered how Sakujun - a lazy, bored noble's son, got to know such a scoundrel as Meshou.

"I'll not get rusty, ever," Seiran vowed. "When I'm stronger, I'll return and kill him."

Sakujun, sipping his tea, grimaced.

"Kill him - for what... seducing you?"

"It wasn't seduction," Seiran glared, and banged his fist on the table, rattling the dishware.

He paused then jerked his head away. "I'm not talking about it anymore," he growled dismissively.

Sakujun shrugged.

"Fine. It's too bad - but you have to do what you have to do. To be sure. Although if you think about it - and you must have... it's no suprise - and it even makes sense..."

Seiran blushed.

"That he would -"

"You've grown up to be a goodlooking man, Seiran. It's understandable -"

"So that is the string attached to your charity, too?" Seiran stood up, knocking his chair away from the table.

Sakujun rose as well, walked up to Seiran, took the shaking young man by the shoulders, leaned in and kissed him briefly (but soundly) on the mouth.

"A man would have to be dead to not notice..." Sakujun smiled. "But the only strings here are ready for your command to pull... I am... not like that scum Meshou. I never force -"

"No..." Seiran's hand rose to clasp Sakujun's neck possessively and draw the tallerman down. "You manipulate."

"Let's argue that later -"

Sakujun smiled.

"Take me - if you can."

-

Seiran, as the yonger of the two - was less experienced and more sensitive. Although he understood the basics - and had in fact found many girls willing to make love to him - Sakujun, he soon learned was vastly different. Certainly, the young aristocrat seemed soft, gentle and woman-ish on the outside - that did not make Seiran's conquest easy. Rather, the underestimated Sakujun revealed inexplicable prowess -

His hands, sliding down Seiran's now bared shoulders - as they traced gentle circles along sensitive skin, enjoyed the twitch of muscles as the sexual tension increased in the silence. The expert fingertips skimmed over pale nipples, circling, tweaking excitement - increased by soft kisses up the neck - to that sensitive spot behind Seiran's ear. Sakujun's teeth gently nibbled the Prince's earlobe before finally finding the sweetness of rice and mild sake in a full openmouthed kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance - Seiran moaned softly - his cheek's flushing guiltily as Sakujun's hands, now wrapped around his swollen cock brought forward the sexual instincts so newly awakened.

_How is this different from Meshou?_

Seiran tried to draw away, only to bring Sakujun down on top of him. The bed creaked as their bodies - seperated only by Sakujun's silk robe - rubbed deeply and rhythmically. As if from far away, Seiran listened to his body whimpering in response to Sakujun relentless ministrations. Skillful tongue and lips joinedhands and after five minutes of straining, then rocking - then cumming - Seiran collapsed bonelessly against the bed.

He was satiated momentarily. Sakujun was not. The elder had only just started. Whether the exiled Prince wanted it or not, Sakujun wanted to find that momentary excitement - Serian's initial rejection had piqued his interest. Even now the boy resisted, and it took several more minutes of kissing, petting and coaxing before the boy spread his legs. It was mildly dissappointing for Sakujun. He had not expected to top so easily. But already the youngling was mewling under his hand - as Sakujun stretched the boy carefully before sliding his more than ready swollen cock into the boy's very virgin entrance. Lifting one of Seiran's legs over his shoulder, Sakujun leaned in, down, pushing lowly but deeply and ifnally by looking at Seiran's bucking response, saw he'd hit that deliciously sweet spot that made all creatures willing under his hand. But it was hard for him to keep silent as well. The boy was so hot and tight. As Sakujun found the rhythm - both soon were panting, gasping - finding it hard to breath.

And with their lips interlocked, Sakujun's hand groasping Seiran's as he massaged his own cock - Sakujun pushed deeply in -

Seiran twisted back, coming in his hand and Sakujun followed right after.

They lay there for a moemnt, then Sakujun carefully pulled away to flop bonelessly beside his unwilling-turned-reluctant partner.

_Still... _Sakujun sighed. _Not..._

-

Seiran woke to an empty room the next morning. Sakujun had gone. He had paid for Seiran's lodgings and left -

A stack of money and a short note:

_Thank you for the night, my dear Prince. But you know how it is for me... three-quarters of the fun lies in the chase... and now..._

_Well... let's just say I am glad we could walk some this road called life together. I hope our paths meet._

With a howl of outrage and wounded pride, Seiran overturned the table, scattering money everywhere.

"That - that - BASTARD!"

_Sakujun..._

_Let em remember you -_

_So that when I gain the power -_

_I will find you -_

_As I will find Meshou -_

_And I will teach you not to toy with this Prince's life!_

_Sakujun..._

_Our paths WILL meet again._

-

Sakujun was never bested bya man. It was true when he told Seiran that the exiled Prince was not the one to win the gamble against him. Seiran, after all, had never been part of the game. When he regained his faculties and was able to move once again, Seiran went out with the search parties - looking for the body of his nemesis in vain.

It burned him up inside - the uncertainty - and the anger - that Sa Sakujun had been this close to taking what was most precious: Shuurei. When he closed his eyes that night, he remembered vividly that day - when Sakujun had "saved" him from Meshou. But now... they were older...

No. It was the 'now' as it might have been. Him pinning Sakujun down to the low tabe - jerking up the skirts and fucking the white ass senseless. Having the joy of Sakujun writhing in ecstasy below him - Sakujun calling out HIS name...

Sakujun alone, cast away as useless...

He woke up - eyes snapping open - but he could still see Sakujun slumped before him, legs still weak - and thighs wet from cum. His lips swollen, and small marks of ownership becoming visible along the neck, collarbone and breast...

Seiran blsuhed as he went hard at the image.

Damn it, Sakujun...

Why can't you stay dead?

-

Shuurei was more upset about the man then she let on. Seiran knew that for the first time - a bit of her heart had been lost - never to be found again. It pissed him off.

_I don't understand. what did he show her? This perfect face? Empty words? Shuurei is smarter than this..._

So the two never said anything - but Seiran wondered.

-

One night he had a dream - and for a moment, Seiran thought he understood. It made sense to the Prince - suddenly the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit.

All he wanted -

_"I was wishing for something exciting to happen. This is as good as any..."_

_"Perhaps you will find me some excitement in return for my charity... let us see how long we can walk the same path together."_

_Well... let's just say I am glad we could walk some this road called life together. I hope our paths meet._

Truths hidden in the lies -

_"But the only strings here are ready for your command to pull... I am... not like that scum Meshou. I never force -"_

The desires hidden behind unfathomable actions -

_He wanted what he could not understand - what I could not give - what he never met - until -_

_Shuurei._

_What Shuurei represents -_

_What we loo up to her for -_

_Love, purity and constancy..._

_And for that - for nothing else - did he live for, as she shook him out of apathy..._

And so, Seiran woke with wet cheeks, feeling like an idiot. Andall those thoughts seemed like straw slipping through his fingers...

All he had was memory -

Practiced hands and lips -

A hand stretching out to him -

_let us see how long we can walk the same path together_

_Let us meet again._


End file.
